


Flash Fiction: The Dragon

by LadyTyrannica



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Consent, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Fantasy, Human, Kissing, LEWD, Lesbian, Lewd Boobies, Lewd Kissing, Oral, Oral Sex, Princess - Freeform, Royalty, Sex, Yuri, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTyrannica/pseuds/LadyTyrannica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s got to be a tough job market when the kingdom’s princess is being wooed by a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction: The Dragon

Audrey had expected a peaceful day. The midweek of her training schedule, she donned her practice chainmail armor, ate with the fellow trainees, and squared up for drills. It wasn't unusual for a princess of Huldfest; admirable, even, considering the likes of her brothers and sisters. Her siblings were oft regarded as slackers at best, hedonists at worst, only concerned with their own social gatherings. 

Fate, however, conspired against her in a way she should have seen coming, given how often it kept throwing the same trick back.

Mere moments after stepping onto the bright, grassy field which waited her, a shadow passed overhead. The tall princess scarcely registered its presence before it tore her up from the earth and whisked her away to a nefarious looking lair. There she was thrown upon an enormous pile of riches, full of twinkling gold coins to fancifully cut gems and jewels.

Audrey crawled backward across the mountainous gold, her foothold slipping with every attempt. The coins gave way as sand might, firm one moment, but crumbling the next. With every inch of ground she covered, however, the domineering beast over her followed, entirely unhindered by the unstable ground.

“You know,” Audrey remarked, “we really should stop meeting like this, Edrea!”

The beast loomed over Audrey, leering down with unrestrained hunger that betrayed her regality. Fair, naked skin stood out in the lair’s bright light, accentuating the dark green scales that grew upon her limbs. Leathery wings encased in scales fluttered behind her, folded together like a flowing cape upon her back.

“Why?” the dragon rumbled, the coins at her feet trembling at the sound.

Audrey’s breath hitched in her throat when she tried to answer, a familiar nervousness fluttering in her chest. The princess' heart raced of its own primal accord, answering to Edrea's awing presence. With the simplest of actions, the dragon commanded attention as she always did and Audrey scrambled to heed it.

“My father is becoming increasingly irate,” Audrey recalled her practiced line, earning an amused laugh — equal parts a chuckle and a snort. To anyone else it might've sounded awkward, yet it warmed her heart seeing such the fierce monster relax. In one smooth motion, Edrea fell onto all fours, covering Audrey’s lower half. Great scaled talons dug into the coins, sending errant pieces tumbling away with every motion. The princess’ vermilion eyes shot up and down, struggling over whether to settle on the dragon’s captivating face or her heavy, naked bosom. Her breasts swayed to and fro with every motion, begging both hers eyes and hands to lay upon them, but she didn't dare fall for such tempting bait.

"I believe him to be compensated well enough," Edrea purred, stalking forward on her hands and knees. Audrey backed up all the while, the mound of riches rising higher behind her. "And I allow you to leave, wealth alone that some kingdoms war over."

The gold towered upward, high into the reaches of the cavern, all but cutting off the princess' retreat. Her back pressed into the veritable wall, errant coins and gems clinking away as she pressed in. The dragon smiled a lecherous, fanged grin, her ears flaring open intimidatingly. Their noses touched as Edrea lay atop Audrey, the human's fair face warming with a blush by the moment.

"That I allow my most _precious_ treasure out of claw's reach …" the dragon's jaw stretched, white fangs glinting in the light, "it rakes my nerves."

An insinuation of danger dimly registered in the back of Audrey's mind, but her attention focused entirely on the dragon's warm breath. Every word brushed across her lips, teasing with the lightest touch imaginable, beckoning her to cross the gap. A sweet flutter danced in her belly and Audrey licked her lips, barely restraining from the temptation.

"I think he'd lock me up in a tower with how often you visit," she said offhandedly, recalling such a promise from her father.

The dragon's eyes flashed in anger for a split second.

"He would be wise not to," Edrea hissed lowly, her forked tongue brushing Audrey's lips in tiny passes, lingering a little too long. Nipping after the tongue, the princess tried capturing it, missing by a hair's breadth every time. Her frown brought out a wide grin from Edrea, her eyes narrowing mischievously. The dragon bowed closer, her scaled cheek and ear gently brushing alongside Audrey's, jaw opening. She blew gently on the edge of her ear, leaning in closer.

The princess' eyes shot wide open when a warm, wet tongue snaked out and licked the underside of her earlobe. It ran around the rim, eliciting a jolt that sent her back arching. She bit back a giggle, squirming from the tongue's maddeningly ticklish, but pleasurable, licks.

"E-Edrea?" Audrey whispered, running her hands up the dragon's sides and onto her back. Pebbly-scaled skin teased her fingers, firm muscles rippling beneath them, every fiber coiling with unshakeable power. A part of her pride wanted to protest such casual entrapment, only to be shoved aside by the rest of her lewdly following after Edrea's mouth.

Two thin lips firmly suckled her neck, indulging in a slow, hungry taste. In one motion, it was a lovingly attentive kiss, in the next a forked tongue lavished her fair skin. Audrey bit back a moan, angling her head to give the dragon more room. What were timid kisses turned to open mouth licks and tiny bites, Edrea's affections ever becoming more heated.

"Ah!"

Clean cut teeth, with the faintest hint of canines, nibbled her neck gently. Audrey blushed, her toes curling pleasantly at the lovingly slow licks bathing the bite marks. She felt the dragon's smile more than saw it, her eyes unfocused on the cavernous ceiling overhead. With excruciating slowness, the monster pulled back, an exaggerated wet pop ringing in Audrey's ears at their separation. Flushed skin and scale brushed across her cheek as Edrea moved up, dominating the princess with a lustful leer.

"With how long you leave, I do miss your exquisite taste," the dragon purred, her heavy talons slipping onto Audrey's small pauldrons. With no ceremony or tact, she sheared the paltry armor's bindings, leaving only the chainmail left. As anyone would a delightful present, Edrea gripped the mail, peeling it open with disturbing ease. Tiny rings of steel popped and flew off, tearing open and letting the princess' breasts spill out of their bindings.

"But, on the other claw, I might find it tolerable if this is what your training gives me." Edrea hummed appreciatively, biting on her lower lip. "Humans do have such well _defined_ chests …"

Audrey flushed, her lips pursed together, and glared at the dragon. "S-shut up," she sputtered, her blush deepening at the undignified sound. "You ruined my armor again!"

"And you insist on not wearing my gifts as you should," Edrea commented obviously, one finely sculpted brow tweaking upward.

The bored tone seemed dismissive, yet Audrey heard the unspoken command. A demand often made, one that grated her nerves with how expectantly Edrea acted. "I might as well be naked with how thin those dresses are," she shot back testily.

"That is their purpose, is it not?" Edrea's tongue flicked from side to side, licking her lips slowly. "Something so beautiful should be shown for my enjoyment."

_Oh you arrogant - mmm~_

Audrey's annoyance simmered while the dragon lowered down, lying on top of her fully. The dragon's hearty bosom laid smothered her own, their erect nipples rubbing together in a lewd kiss.Twin beating hearts met in sync, both fervently hammering away despite their owners' facades. With her frown still plastered on, the princess's hands inched downward into the small of Edrea's back. Taut muscle twitched underneath her fingers, the barest hint of hard scale the lower she reached.

The dragon's superior mask broke for a second, surprise flitting through her eyes.

"You dare?" she growled accusingly, playfulness underlying the grim tone.

"Do not forget, _beast_ , that you are for my enjoyment as well," Audrey remarked haughtily, mustering all the royal grandeur she possessed. Her fingers snuck to the delicate spot where Edrea's tail met her backside, vulnerable flesh peeking out at the very joint itself. The moment she caressed it, her monstrous lover seized up with an unnatural rigidness. Audrey grinned openly and massaged the delicate spot, fingers sliding over the warm skin, Edrea's twitching face in tempo. The dragon's tail lifted of its own accord, enticing her hands more and more to its underside.

She'd never tell Edrea honestly what became of her in these moments. The gentlest of touches reduced the noble dragon to mere mush, entirely at her whims. Audrey giggled at the lopsided smile spreading across Edrea's face, a dreaminess in her slitted eyes. Gentle nudges against her hips soon started, rocking in place with every lazy hump from her lover. 

"That's right ... just like that," she taunted, edging her fingers down further. They slipped from the muscular base of the tail to taut, firm buttocks, and she squeezed delightfully.

The moment they left the tail, however, Edrea's focus snapped toward her. Beautiful green and blue speckled eyes narrowed, their black pupils pin pricks in size. Realizing too late what she had done, Audrey tried moving back, but her hands were ripped upward. Edrea bound and held them in place with one powerful hand, the other slipping into Audrey's long locks.

Squirming in the gold treasure, the princess tried to escape, straining against the dragon's vice grip. _Goddess above, I still can't break her hold,_ Audrey thought with a tiny gasp, struggling to keep her frown. Day after day she trained and still Edrea overpowered her as easily as their first time without the slightest exertion. _Maybe I shouldn't tease her so much …_ she wondered. Yet the mere idea of such power holding her delicately, hungry eyes turned toward her, made Audrey only want to try more.

"Humans do not make demands of _me_ ," the dragon rumbled, forked tongue flicking across her lips.

Goosebumps ran down Audrey's back, her heart trembling excitedly at Edrea's reprimand. Taloned hands pulled insistently on her head, lifting it up. Her mouth parted in surprise, an opening that Edrea's probing tongue exploited. The twin peaks of the forked appendage slipped inside, boldly stealing a taste. Audrey's vision filled with the dragon's face, their noses laid together, Edrea's eyes shifting and glimmering with gold-reflected light. Warm breath teased her lips, tiny huffs rolling over in shiver inducing delight.

Unwilling to wait, Audrey tried sealing their lips together, but Edrea pulled back with barely a hair's breadth between them. Once, twice more, she tried again, the hazy lull clouding her mind clearing from annoyance. Instead of the kiss she desired, Edrea ground their entire bodies together, teasingly emphasizing their flush bosoms. The princess scowled and said, "What are you - mmphff!"

Sweet joy itself cut her off when the dragon claimed her mouth, their lips flush together at last. Humming in the back of her throat, Audrey suckled against Edrea, stealing tastes of wet spittle. With every roll the dragon worked, prying the princess open a little more, no matter how she fought to keep her lips closed. Audrey's eyes squeezed shut, her focus fighting between sweet kissing and the lewd, grating rock of Edrea's body against hers. 

"Stubborn woman ..."

Edrea's irritable growl reached her ears and Audrey smiled, triumphant she'd held off so well. The hold on her hands slackened, but her enjoyment of freedom lived shortly. Edrea's free hand roamed its way to her neck, rough scaled talons stroking the sensitive crook of her neck. She gasped and jerked reflexively, moaning from the devious trick. Audrey's eyes shot open as a slithering presence snuck into her mouth, its forked tip brushing along her tongue. 

_Stupid sexy cheating dragon,_ she grumbled, looping her arms around the back of Edrea's head. Squeezing the monster closer, Audrey laid her thick tongue out, meeting her opponent boldly. Edrea deftly dodged and tauntingly licked Audrey's underside, stirring a shiver from the human. Wiggling annoyedly under the heavy dragon, she pulled back, drawing the thin serpent forth. Overextended at last, she caught it between her lips, suckling its wetness for all its worth.

_I have you now --_

To her utter surprise, Edrea's tongue delved deeper, coiling and constricting Audrey's own. It rolled in a slow, rhythmic motion, massaging her tongue with deliberate slowness. Mewling at the unfair advantage, the princess pitifully fought back, writhing harmlessly in the beast's slick grip. Wet kisses squeezed out from between their mouths, riding in tempo with the delightful jolts Edrea's sneak attack wrung out. Back and forth it worked, smothering any resistance Audrey tried mustering, suckling spittle and moans alike into its owner's hungering maw.

Arching herself into the dragon, Audrey squeezed closer, rubbing her sweat slicked chest against Edrea's. Her firm breasts rubbed with her lover's much larger bosom, their nipples slipping and sliding against one another. Their taut bellies pressed together every so often, a meeting of muscle and sweat in their writhing, edging them closer together. Yet a barrier hung between their loins, a stipend of cloth and steel sweaty by their exertions. Edrea pulled back slowly, Audrey desperately clinging until at last their lips parted, the dragon's head freed from the princess' arms.

"Nuh-no~" Audrey whined, panting hoarsely. Her lips were swollen, her tongue numb, spittle and sweat alike messily strewn over her mouth, but she didn't care at all. All that mattered was the monster overhead, whose beautiful eyes shimmered with superiority, her own lips shimmering with wet conquest. 

Purring with palpable satisfaction, Edrea languidly rose up on her knees, scaled wings fluttering. She dragged her talons down Audrey's shoulders to her breasts, cupping the supple and firmness there greedily. The princess' small bosom disappeared in the dragon's hands, her nipples left to be play things of the beast's big fingers.

 _Oh, she's going there!_ Audrey sang happily, pushing herself up eagerly. Her own hands joined Edrea's, encouraging the hearty squeezes the beast took. Between the strong ministrations and rough, scaled texture, a pleasure unmatchable by any other graced her, jostling her nipples with tingling joy. A coy smile wormed across her lover's face, a rare sight that stirred a warmth in her heart.

"You brute," the princess said with an unconvincing sigh. "Taking the dignity of my lips, now that of my breasts?"

"The lady does protest every time," Edrea drawled, fastening Audrey's nipples between her fingers. "At least these speak honestly to me."

The tiniest tweak, little more than a loving pinch, and Audrey sucked air in sharply. No reprieve came, only the careful tweaks of her captor's fingers, rolling nipple and areola alike in her grasp. Grabbing at those wonderfully scaled hands, Audrey tugged, half-heartedly trying to pull them away. The effort stirred a growl from Edrea, who persisted with hearty gropes and squeezes, stirring the smaller human's nipples to deliriously aching stiffness. Around the edges they circled, roaming over the firm peaks with a brutishness that made her back arch.

"Mercy," she pleaded half-heartedly. If anything, Edrea's strong hands tightened further, taking her breasts for all they were worth. Trapped as she was, Audrey continued her mock struggle, doing more to enable the rough handling than anything. Edrea's thighs, on either side of her hips, tightened around her, securing the princess in their grip. Biting her lip, Audrey frowned upward, her sincerity undone by the wanton moan she made.

Amidst the aroused rough handling, an unusual motion trickled into Audrey's awareness. Though the dragon hardly moved at all, Audrey noticed the little, needy humping of her hips. Strong thighs braced against her sides while heated nether lips rubbed back and forth over her belly. A wetness, hot and slippery, snuck in between them, slickening their skin with the dragon's desire. Bubbly excitement wormed upward, a knowing grin sneaking out before she could stop it. Edrea paused on the spot, a flicker of confusion in her regal features, wings twitching nervously. With deliberate slowness Audrey's hands moved, sliding over Edrea's forearms and toward the hips behind them.

"If you have the slightest inclination to beg me to stop ..." the dragon warned in a low voice.

"Why would I?" Audrey shot back boldly, tugging encouragingly at the monster's rear.

Edrea laughed and gave her human one last squeeze before letting go. She rose slowly to her feet, standing proudly over the prone human despite the lewd glow of arousal exuding out. Smiling with a toothy fang poking out, the dragon stepped back, sauntering her way across the gold. 

_Wait, what?_ Audrey blinked and sat up bemusedly. The lovely sight of Edrea's firm backside greeted her, the monster's long reptilian tail swaying with her hips. A certain sense of power followed the dragon's steps, a confidence that spoke for itself. Audrey licked her lips while she watched the two firm buttocks move, noting the lovely dribble between Edrea's thighs. 

Stopping before a high rising mound of gold, Edrea turned around in one fluid motion. With almost unnecessary showmanship, she sat down, her wings fluttering open widely. Audrey's eyes widened at the sight, her breath hitching. In an instant the dragon transformed an inconspicuous pile of wealth into a bedazzling throne of elegance. Edrea carried all the air of nobility, her hands perched as if they were on arm rests, her legs regally set apart.

"Come, princess Audrey," the dragon's voice carried an imperious, if not teasing, tone. "I have need of you."

Edrea's command stirred a shiver that quickened Audrey's heart. It didn't slip past her how those taloned hands laid atop the dragon's thighs. Raw excitement bubbled up as the princess stood up, barely keeping mind not to run head first. There was hardly any distance between them, but she strived to carry herself with as much elegance. To her delight, Edrea's slitted eyes roamed freely, an appreciative leer to them all the while. Audrey puffed up, hiding her smile as she kneeled before the dragon.

"And what would you have?" she intoned airily, pointedly ignoring Edrea's inviting loins. 

The cavalier question earned a frown and the dragon's tail stirred to life. Audrey watched it writhe between Edrea's legs, its tip rising to her chest. Hardy scales pressed into her, slithering down between her breasts and further still. For however rigid the dragon's tail was, it never scraped Audrey, bump after bump coiling over her fair skin. Anticipation shivered down her back as the tail tip slipped between her thighs, ever aggressively prying them apart. She shuffled awkwardly to accommodate, biting back a moan while the rough appendage slid over her loin garments. 

"The only service fitting of one beset by such daft wit ..."

In a single smooth motion the dragon's tail hooked around to Audrey's backside, firmly grasping her. The rigid appendage lifted the human easily and laid her upon Edrea's ample chest. Squirming from the sudden movement, Audrey leaned, innocently grinding against her lover. She looked up, her witty retort faltering the moment she did so. Twin slits of shimmering blue and green leered back, betraying their master's stoicism with their lustful honesty. Audrey's throat hitched at the raw desire spilling out from its restraints, the faintest hints of a blush beginning upon Edrea's beautiful face. 

"Well, with such an invitation, how could I decline?"

Rolling her hips provocatively, Audrey lowered down with Edrea's tail, bringing her lovers' ample bosom eye level. Pointedly dragging her hands slowly, her fingertips skimmed the edges of each breast until they cupped the undersides. In their own way, they were the softest part of the dragon, conceding to her human hands with eagerness. Audrey couldn't help taking palm fulls, squeezing delicately with a thrillingly greedy desire. She left the big areola and nipples alone, deliberately drawing out what had to be an aching stiffness in them.

"Ah, these _do_ seem quite pained," the princess addressed, leaning in. 

Hovering her mouth just above the sensitive spot, she softly blew upon it, extending her tongue until the hard nub greeted her. A tremor quaked through Edrea, a loss of control so blatant Audrey preened internally. The flat of her tongue slid across the nipple, leisurely tasting of the supple hardness. The whole of Edrea's chest shuddered and her fingers rolled encouragingly in tempo. Perking the tip with a soft squeeze, she sealed her lips around it, suckling up the spittle she'd left behind.

An appreciative moan tickled her ears, sending her eyes upward. Though Edrea's eyes were closed and she was leaning back, nothing gave her away save the quiet sound. Drawing back, Audrey caught the nipple between her lips and playfully pulled it with, letting go with a pop. Edrea's face twitched at the same time, the shadow of a smile passing by. 

"Hmm?" Audrey hummed questioningly. Her head dipped downward, licking her way from Edrea's breast to the valley between. The lightest hint of wooden smoke tickled her nose, a deliciousness reminiscent of home cooking. It was not often the princess found her lover's scent ever obsessed with cleanliness she tended to be. She stayed for a moment, nuzzling the soft valley, drinking of the wonderful moment. 

"Does that please my dragon?" she asked, a bit more dreamily than expected. Her own cheeks warmed at how she sounded, though not unpleasantly so.

"Mhm," Edrea chuckled in the back of her throat. One of her hands settled upon Audrey's back just as her head tilted forward, eyes opening. Her gaze pinned the princess on the spot and a tiny fang peeked out with her smile. "Quite."

 _Goddess-blessed dragon; just one word,_ Audrey groused to herself, trying not to smile. Edrea carried such honesty in every action, even in her attempts at coyness. To see such adoration lavished freely filled her heart with flutters, a twisting knot tightening beneath it in her belly ...

Edrea's tail lowered of its own accord, rousing Audrey from her indulgence. It pulled her over the monster's rippling muscled belly, barely giving her the time to enjoy it. Her knees soon met cool gold, the princess kneeled between the dragon's spread legs. Sat beside her were firmly taut, full thighs, half covered in scaled armor, Edrea's hands upon her knees. Yet what lay at the crux of it all, where thighs joined together with tail and lovely hips, captivated Audrey the most.

"Ooh," the princess hummed appreciatively, attention fixated on the glistening nether lips offered to her. 

Where hair may have been instead were tiny scales, and unlike their armored cousins, they held no imposing power. Scattered around the sensitive folds as pebbles in a rock bed might, their dark green hue brought the eye to the wet pinkness nestled at the center. Audrey licked her lips, not at all bothered by how undignified such a thing might look. Her gaze flicked to the side, fixing upon a taloned hand gliding over Edrea's thigh. It slid between the dragon's legs, hiding her womanhood from the princess' thirsty eyes.

Leaning in closer, Audrey followed the hypnotic gesture, watching a single finger slid inside the dragon. The pebbled folds spread open easily, engulfing the large digit without issue. Deeper and deeper the digit went, almost to the knuckle, before beginning its withdraw. Edrea's mound clung snugly to it, rippling with every bumpy ridge that passed, sweet nectar leaking out. The princess watched raptly, hovering close enough she could nearly lick.

"Though I wonder," Edrea mused from overhead, her words coming out on heavy breaths. "If you have the skill to please me," she trailed off, sounding dubious.

A challenge.

Audrey's eyes flicked up and narrowed at the playful leer she saw. Words would do no good, only deeds might prove Edrea's taunt wrong. Tucking loose hair behind her ears, the princess returned to her lover's lewd fingering, steely pride surging beneath her desire. She leaned closer and kissed the top of Edrea's knuckles, playfully biting their hardy exterior. Lower and lower she went, following the one finger dutifully working, tugging it with her teeth. 

Slowly it withdrew, glistening with wet warmth that delighted her tongue. Over and under Audrey licked, gathering all of Edrea's tangy essence wherever she could. The hand rose, and her with it, drawing her upright while she suckled the entirety of the finger into her mouth. No ridge or scale went untouched, the hardy exterior licked clean by the time she drew back. With every inch it left, Audrey shuddered, her soft lips enjoying every bump and rough texture Edrea's finger possessed.

The princess smirked up at the stunned dragon, biting her bottom lip. _Mock me will you?_ she thought smugly, turning downward to the waiting treasure. _I'll make you roar yet._

Having made herself comfortable between Edrea's legs, Audrey leaned in on the dragon's tail. She eyed the welcoming pussy that greeted her, enjoying its glimmering skin. With one hand set beside her, Audrey reached up with the other, setting two fingers on the heated outer folds gently. A quiet hiss reached her ears from between clenched teeth; she answered with a gentle drag downward. Edrea's wetness gathered at her fingertips, only to be smeared on the pebbly scales as her fingers worked.

"So pretty ..." Audrey's thought slipped out in a mumble.

Her two same fingers spread Edrea open, exposing the flexing, inner pinkness. Every fiber of the powerful dragon twitched under her hand, a needy, primal roll of hips accenting that fact. Edrea humped closer, but Audrey teasingly retreated. Instead she ventured upward, kissing the smooth flat above the pebbly scaled mound. Kiss by kiss she worked her way down, deftly avoiding the bumpy hood crowning her lover's loins.

Edrea exhaled heavily overhead, sighing in vexation, yet pleased all the same. Audrey grinned and stuck her tongue out, licking down one side of the dragon's womanhood. Her free hand ventured to the other, stroking in little circles. Heated though the delicate area was, a clean, earthy smoke tantalized her nose all the while. Not at all muggy as a human's would be, she indulged every in the heady, mind numbingly pleasant scent.

"You indulge yourself _far_ too much," the dragon mused out loud, a tinge of amusement under her deep voice.

"Heh," Audrey chortled lightly and licked Edrea's mound in one long, bottom-to-top motion. The thighs beside her trembled at the motion, clenching and unclenching in tune. Swallowing the treat she'd gathered, the princess remarked, "You might need gold, but _this_ is all I desire."

"To tease a dragon when in possession of the only treasure she wants ..."

Edrea's taloned hand came upon Audrey's head, fingers slipping into the princess' locks.

"… _is a poor decision._ "

The hold on her head held firmly, but not unbecomingly. Audrey nuzzled into it, shivering from the long, gentle scratches Edrea treated her to. _As her highness dictates,_ she thought amusedly, all too happy to give the beautiful dragon proper attention. Placing one last kiss on the needy mound, Audrey sealed her lips to it, thrusting inward with her tongue. The pebbly outer layer parted for smooth, deliciously wet inners to greet her tastes at last.

Edrea's stiff gasp spurred her onward, delving in deep, exploratory licks. Audrey reacquainted with her lover's heated depths, ever slowly testing the sides before venturing upward. The hand atop her head twitched, its claws itching shakily as her tongue caressed the roof, languidly swishing back and forth. A duality of flexible and smooth muscle greeted her, all at once pulling her in and pushing her out. The barest movement registered in her mind before a hefty weight fell upon her back.

Blinking her eyes open, Audrey found Edrea's thigh pleasantly next to her, perched upon her shoulder. The dragon's scaled foot settled further on, between her lower back and buttocks. If she had any inclination left to tease, the gentle nudges on Edrea's hand and foot dashed them away. 

"Yes," the dragon hissed, "just like that!"

In and out Audrey licked, thickening her tongue in one pass and flattening it the next. She treated the edges of Edrea's inners the most attention, ever deftly venturing upward when the dragon began to relax. For in doing so, the monster jumped and gasped, her sensitive secrets all too well known. Audrey wrung out little squirms and hip shaking quivers before retreating completely. She took her time on the outer folds, kissing and nibbling them with her lips, caressing one side with her fingertips.

"Oh?" Audrey asked between kisses. "Don't you mean like _this_?"

Angling her hand upside down, Audrey slipped her middle and ring fingers inside, the rest perching on the outer lips. Edrea inhaled sharply, her head pulling up from its lax pose to stare down in surprise. Not one of true of alarm in any sense for the princess saw the bubbling desire in those beautifully speckled eyes. Winking with a smug grin, she sat up slightly, lifting her head while her fingers coiled in and out of her lover.

The prize she sought laid at the top of Edrea's mound, nestled in thick folds, only half way peaking out. The dragon's clit was a hooded thing, even in the deepest throes of passion, but Audrey wouldn't be deterred. She licked around the hood's edges, never coming close in proper, ever gently wetting the pebbled scales. Edrea's soft inners clenched on her fingers, tightening greatly whenever her tongue came a little too close, but that only spurred her to stroke them more.

"C-cheater, thief!" Edrea bit out between pants, her other hand clutching her breast. Nestled within those great talons, it was squeezed and pinched at will, the dragon drawing herself ever higher. "You dare steal from there?!"

Audrey's eyes flicked up, meeting her lover's. "Can I steal what is already mine?" the princess of Huldfest drawled, smirking. Her words left Edrea's mouth agape, shock overriding wanton desire for the briefest moment. Keeping their eyes locked, Audrey's tongue laid flat on Edrea, slowly slithering across her hooded clit. The dragon jerked, a shaky tremor rolling its way down her entire being, her face contorted in sweet ecstasy.

Secure in her play, Audrey slowly licked over the hood, the flat of her tongue coating it entirely. Her fingers held their steady tempo, keeping up with Edrea's rolling hips. More and more the dragon squirmed, her pussy clenching and thighs squeezing tighter, breath utterly ragged. The hand atop her head gripped tighter, the foot on her back pressed harder, and the tail holding pulled her closer. Every fiber of Edrea yearned for closeness and Audrey gave it with every loving lick and curl of her fingers.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Edrea hissed chantingly, her commanding demeanor gone entirely. The dragon's hips rolled freely, grinding against Audrey's mouth for all she was worth. 

The princess' lips kept steady upon the delectably hidden clit, bathing it with lovingly broad strokes. Deeper her fingers went, nestling snugly within the wet warmth of Edrea's pussy, coiling along its upper roof. Every wet pop and gasp that came elated her, filling Audrey with such pride of pleasuring her love.

 _Come on, Edrea, let it all out,_ she sang to herself, riding along the dragon's increasingly frantic humping. Audrey stole a glance upward, across Edrea's tight belly and shaky breasts, finding twin orbs of green and blue waiting. Nestled on a flush face, one panting and huffing, a needy desperation overtook everything else. Audrey tried to smile, encouraging with her eyes what she could not say.

_Cum for me!_

Tighter and tighter the dragon's folds squeezed her fingers, a shaky spasm erupting from within them. A pleasured gasp escaped Edrea, her hips buckling hard while her head flew back upon the gold pile. Audrey kept her fingers working, her tongue licking, coaching along Edrea's orgasm to its highest peak, driving her harder and harder. When all at once the dragon seized up, every fiber coiling tightly, and hot juices began to spill forth, Audrey rejoiced.

An ear trembling roar split the air, Edrea's triumphant call shaking the lair itself. The princess' heart leapt into her throat, a joyful shivers crawling down her back as she listened and worked. Not at all continuous, the roar stuttered with pleasure stricken pauses, minute, but ever telling it was not a sound of war. To Audrey, it was the sound of conquest: she'd taken her mighty lover to task and brought her to orgasm once again.

Licking her lips, she greedily suckled the juices that spilled forth, already planning how she might wring out another one. Her conniving thoughts derailed, however, when the tail between her legs wormed awake. Looped around her rear, its tip dug into the waistline of her back, tugging at the loose pants. It dug inward, worming across her butt, poking and probing with a mission all of its own.

So distracted by the trick, Audrey never saw the predatory gleam in her lover's eye...

* * *

_The kingdom of Huldfest was once said to be a robust place, possessed of good stock and character. Unlike its neighbors, the royalty was well received, and ruled generously over the people - if somewhat sternly on occasion. Of its royal family, two princesses and princes graced the king and queen, but one more than the others. Uncontent to merely be a figurehead, she took to the military, becoming a symbol of pride to both the kingdom and her family. Many a hand far and fair came for hers, but all were turned away, only increasing the princess' allure._

_One day, on a day as any other, a dragon ever attracted by such beauty and grace, visited and abducted the princess._

_Panic and fear ensued, but as quickly as the beast struck, it returned, the princess no worse for wear. It bid the king and queen a not ignorable sum of gold and left, bemusing the people of Huldfest. The dragon would return later to abduct the princess again, only to return her and pay a sum of gold once more. This odd behavior ensued for years, maddening the king's every attempt to protect his daughter._

_Finally, at his wits end, the king demanded the dragon's explanation, only to be answered by his daughter. She told it as a courtship by the way of dragon kind and she did enjoy treating with the beast. Not all accounts agree if the king truly fell into a stupor or suffered many drinks, for he became reclusive for many a month. The kingdom's knights stood down soon after, the dragon's visitations becoming a regularly welcomed event._

_In the end, it was the queen who accepted the courtship, and shortly thereafter, the two were wed._

* * *


End file.
